Pranks
by Burnbee
Summary: when a prank goes wrong, Bonnie gets hurt. Markonnie one shot


Mark giggled. he and Bonnie were at it again.  
"shhh." Bonnie shushed him. Mark nodded. they continued with what they were doing.  
"little higher Bonnie." Mark said softly. Bonnie nodded and pushed him a little higher. Mark balanced the bucket. "okay." Mark said. Bonnie carefully lowered him. Mark wobbled slightly but managed to land on his feet when he fell.  
"fuck! Mark are you okay?" Bonnie ask worriedly. Mark nodded and saw Freddy coming. "quick!" Mark shouted and shoved Bonnie into the bed room. they watched silently. Freddy opened the door to walk in.  
"aw man! what the fuck!?" Freddy shouted. he walked in soaked and it wasn't water. Mark and Bonnie started laughing and Freddy glared at them.  
"oh man! your covered in dog piss!" Bonnie laughed. Mark fell over he was laughing so hard. Freddy stormed off for a shower. they scrambled off to do something else evil.  
"what are we doing to Foxy?" Mark ask.  
"well you know how he has this thing against pink?" Bonnie ask. Mark laughed.  
"this is going to be awesome." Mark smirked. Bonnie nodded. they headed to get the items. Foxy was a heavy sleeper so they had no trouble doing what they needed to do and left as quick as they could. Foxy yawned and sat up. he got up and heade dto the kitchen. Freddy muttered something.  
"I see they got you too." Freddy said. Foxy looked confused.  
"huh?" Foxy ask, still tired.  
"look at yourself." Freddy said. Foxy looked down and growled.  
"MARK! BONNIE!" Foxy shouted, seeing the tutu.  
"it's a nice look for you." Freddy joked looking at his news paper.  
"least I don't smell like dog piss." Foxy muttered going back to his room to get out of the tutu. Mark snapped a few picture's until Foxy saw him. "why you little!" Foxy shouted going after him. Mark scrambled back slightly.  
"now Bonnie!" Mark shouted. he took cover as a bucket of pink paint dumped on Foxy.  
"BONNIE!" Foxy hissed. Bonnie laughed, scooping Mark up and running. Mark held tightly laughing as Foxy followed them. eventually Foxy seemed to give up. he growled and went back to the house. Bonnie and Mark laughed and headed home. the moment they walked in they were drenched in glowstick fluid. they started laughing, like Foxy and Freddy, until Bonnie started squirming.  
"Bonnie whats wrong?" Mark ask. Bonnie started trying to get the stuff off.  
"i-it feels like it's burning my skin off!" Bonnie cried. Mark frowned and grabed him. he drug him to the closest bathroom and threw him in the shower, clothes and all.  
"scrub now! your allergic to it! scrub it off!" Mark exclaimed. Bonnie scrubed himself and eventually decided his clothes were making it worse, as they had absorbed the liquid. Mark went for his key's. "start cleaning this up." Mark said as he rushed by. he went and found Bonnie some clothes.  
"is he okay?" Freddy ask.  
"he's allergic!" Mark replied. Mark lay'd his clean clothes in the bathroom and took Bonnie's soaked cloths and threw them in the washer, stripping down to his boxers and throwing his clothes in the washer as well. he went and cleaned up, making sure to scrub everything off his body, then redressed. he came out and headed for Bonnie. Bonnie got out of the shower, but couldn't manage to get dressed. Mark helpped him. his skin was red, swollen, amd blotchy. it itched and it burned. every step Bonnie took was pure torture, but he managed to get out to the car. "get it clean the best you can. I'll take him up to the hospital." Mark said. he jumped into the car and took off. Foxy and Freddy scrubbed everything thoroughly and headed for the hospital, leaving a note for Chica, if she came home before they got back. when they got there Mark was pacing nervously.  
"where is he?" Freddy ask. Mark shrugged.  
"th-they took him back and wouldn't let me come with them!" Mark exclaimed angrily. Foxy narrowed his eye's while Freddy tried to get Mark to calm down. Foxy walked up to the desk woman and grabed her by her collar.  
"Bonnie." Foxy demanded.  
"wh-what?" the woman ask.  
"where. is. Bonnie?" Foxy hissed.  
"I-I don't-" she tried.  
"he's about 6'5, with purple hair, and fuckin' burnin' red flesh! where is he?!" Foxy demanded. the she quickly said where he was. Foxy dropped her. "c'mon. I know where he be." Foxy said. Freddy and Mark quickly followed him. Bonnie was lay'd unconscious on a bed, doctors standing over him. Freddy and Foxy saw them first.  
"what the hell are you doing?!" Freddy roared tackling several of the doctors. Bonnie was tied down and his head bleeding. Foxy grabed a doctor trying to knock Freddy out and slammed his head into a wall. Mark ran over to Bonnie. he hadn't been treated at all. he was worse. Mark quickly untied Bonnie. Mark was a little shorter then Bonnie and was not the strongest person in the world, but he managed to pick Bonnie up and run with him. he managed to get him to some doctors and they took Bonnie away, allowing Mark to follow. Freddy and Foxy came in the room not too long later. Bonnie was in an ice bath, hooked up to several iv's. Mark was watching Bonnie closely.  
"he hasn't regained consciousness yet." Mark told them. "they stitched his head up. those crazies nearly killed him." Mark hissed. they walked over and looked confused.  
"won't he freeze?" Freddy ask. Mark nodded slightly.  
"thats the point. he had a really high body temperature. they had to lower it or he'd die of brain damage. it's why they put them out, so they don't have to feel it." Mark said. Foxy and Freddy nodded. "they'll pull him out in a few hours." Mark added.  
"we'll go back and clean everything else up and tell Chica what happened." Freddy said. Mark nodded and watched them go. Bonnie groaned softly after they left. he shivered and his eye's flew open.  
"don't touch me!" Bonnie screamed. he couldn't do large groups of people, it would send him back to when they were taking him apart. Mark too his hand quickly.  
"shhhh easy Bonnie." Mark soothed. "we got them." Mark added. Bonnie shivered and cuddled to Mark.  
"wh-why a-am I in an ic-ice bath?" Bonnie shivered.  
"you were burning up." Mark said kissing his forehead. "and you still are." Mark added. Bonnie shivered again.  
"h-how? I-I'm freezing!" Bonnie whimpered. Mark kissed him softly.  
"I'll go get a doctor." Mark said softly. Bonnie nodded and Mark left. he came back with the doctor.  
"alrght we're going to get you out of there." the doctor said. Bonnie nodded shivering as he stood up. he nearly fell over but Mark caught him.  
"easy Bonnie." Mark soothed. he was handed a blanket and wrapped it around himself, shivering, his lips turning blue. "his temperature has gone down." Mark said softly. he helpped Bonnie to his room and he lay'd on the bed. "good night baby." Mark said. Bonnie yawned and fell asleep.


End file.
